


A Single Cup of Coffee

by AmaranthPrincess21



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Coffee AU sorta, F/M, Gender-Neutral Pronouns
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-16
Updated: 2016-05-16
Packaged: 2018-06-08 18:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6869494
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AmaranthPrincess21/pseuds/AmaranthPrincess21
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>This is it. Bertolt's last chance to take the initiative and ask you to hang out over the summer. <br/>Perhaps he can ask you over a cup of coffee.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Single Cup of Coffee

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in the middle of finals and I just need some love okay don't judge me

Finals week. The bane of every student’s existence. A week full of tests, hand cramps, tears, and suffering. It was everyone’s last chance to pass a class, get a better grade, impress a professor that could be a potential contact in the future. No one slept for more than five hours and the oddest things happened around campus. It was Wednesday morning and already Bertolt had seen students sleeping around campus, several students dragging their friends to class in little red wagons, and the most eclectic collection of clothes he’d ever seen. 

Everyone was dead, pure and simple.

Even Bertolt felt exhausted, his eyes stinging as he entered one of the coffee shops on campus. Annie gave him a knowing nod from the other side of the counter. She looked just as tired as he felt as she grabbed a cup for him.

“Let me guess, your summer usual?” she asked.

“Please.” He paused, taking a deep breath. He could do this. This was his last chance and he was going to take it. “Uh, I’d also like another drink.” 

“Really?” Annie inquired, raising a fair eyebrow. Bertolt opened the notepad on his phone and read the order out loud.  _ Please don’t say anything about it, please don’t say anything about it, _ Bertolt silently prayed. “So you’re getting coffee for a friend?” she asked as she wrote something down on the cup. Probably the order’s shorthand, or something.

“Y-yeah. I-I just thought . . . it’s the last day of class and it’d be something nice to do,” he stammered, kicking himself that his nerves were already getting the best of him. This was  _ Annie, _ of all people. If he was getting tongue-tied trying to explain things to her, how bad was it going to be when he tried to talk to you? Annie gave him a knowing smirk and started to work on the drinks.

“So, who’s this for again?” He blanched.

“J-just a friend . . .” he replied. 

“They must be a good friend for you to be freaking out like this,” she teased him. “Just relax, Bertolt, okay? It’s not good to get yourself worked up over this.” 

“I . . . I’ll try.” A few more minutes and the drinks were done.

“Here. Coffee seems like a good way to start up a conversation and don’t stress yourself out,” she told him before getting back to work. 

The classroom was unusually loud, groups of students huddled together discussing the study guide together. You sat at your desk, flipping through notes and the textbook. This was it. After a semester of making small talk and failing to take initiative, he was going to give you coffee and suggest you two hang out that summer. Your eyes flitted up to him and as soon as you gave him that warm smile of yours, it was over for him. He hadn’t said anything and already his tongue was tied and his heart racing.

“Good morning, Bertolt,” you greeted him quietly as he sat down beside you.

“Good morning,” he replied just as quiet. “I . . . um, I brought you some coffee,” he added, voice wavering ever so slightly. Your face lit up as you took the drink he offered you.

“Thank you so much! That’s really thoughtful of you,” you told him. He couldn’t help but smile at the sweet smile on your face as you took a sip. His mind seemed to turn to jelly and he was to distracted with your happiness to say anything else. You inspected the writing on the cup while putting it back on the table. A sly smirk graced your lips. You glanced over at him and his goofy smile quickly slid off.  _ Why are they looking at me like that? What did I do, _ he panicked. He wondered if he ran out and missed the final would that mean he failed the class. “You put your number on the cup? That’s so cute!” You whipped your phone out, entering his phone number while he tried not to pass out. He didn’t know whether he was going to kill Annie or worship her for the rest of his life. 

“All right, I just sent you a text so you have my number!” you told him cheerfully as his phone vibrated. 

“Great!” Bertolt wasn’t sure what came over him as he spoke. Maybe it was the fact Annie helped him a lot by writing his number on the cup, maybe it was the fact you didn’t get creeped out by him and reject him right then and there. But he felt a surge of courage and his mind took the opportunity to speak up. “I was thinking, uh, m-maybe we could hang out over the break?” 

“I’d really like that,” you said and he could have died happy then and there.

“Really?! I-I mean, that’s great! Uh, we can coordinate later, if you want to keep studying,” he added hurriedly.

“Yeah, we probably should study. But yeah, let’s text later and figure something out.” 

And later that day, for the first time in his life, Bertolt made the first move and didn’t think twice about it. 


End file.
